The Ipod Game: Drabbles Galore
by PixiesCanFly
Summary: Just a bit of fun. Drabbles on various pairings inspired by playing the Ipod Game, rules inside. Slash and mostly Het. Includes: RHr, SSHG, HG, BBTR, HHr, Deamus, Remus/Tonks, Draco/Pansy, Cedric/Cho, James/Lily, and others.
1. Chapter 1

How to play the Ipod Game- Find Ipod, set to shuffle. Find first song. You now have the time the song takes to finish playing to write a drabble based on that song. Continue until you have ten drabbles.

**Warning: **Contains slash and het since I wrote the first pairing that came to mind. May also be shoddy work since most were written in three minutes flat. Songs contained with reference to their owners. Pairings signoposted. Some end abruptly when the song ends. Just a bit of fun. Don't flame me.

1- With Me

Sum 41

Hermione/Ron

Hermione shut the library book that was lying on her desk and looked across the room at her boyfriend of several years, Ron Weasley, immersed in a small figure on a broomstick. She smiled as he set the figures flying after one another. He'd always liked Quidditch, it was one of his great passions.

She'd never understood, but it was just one more thing to love about him, like his selflessness, his loyalty, his bravery, his sheer stupidity. She could go on. He looked up, catching her eye and smiling a brilliant smile. She imagined what her life would have been like if they'd never got together, they nearly hadn't.

Empty, she guessed, filled up with books and reading, not learning like she did now, not real life. She smiled back, real happiness infusing her smile. She got up and crossed the room to him, reaching out to him, knowing how lucky she was to have him in her life, loving her as she loved him.

2- Valley of the Damned

Dragonforce

Bellatrix/Voldemort

Bellatrix smiled predatorily across the room. She could have any man here that she desired, they could all be hers, and yet she didn't want them. She didn't need them. Men were nothing to her, how could she be content with a mere man. She had her lord and master, and he had her unswerving fealty, and she had her Cruciatus to remove her frustration.

The room was dark and the men huddled in the centre, away from the shadows like the cowards they were. She had no reason to fear the dark. Nothing hidden in the dark could be anything scarier than she, or more wonderful than her master. His power was intoxicatingly dark, so much pain carried in his heady scent, so much pleasure. The sadist in her revelled in the knowledge of the blood he had spilt, in the blood he continued to spill. The thrill of knowing he could kill her at any moment held her closer to him than anything.

Without the constant threat of death how could she know she was really alive? How could she appreciate life and everything that it gave her if she was not constantly fearing that anything she experienced would be experienced for the last time? Only in the moments before your death could you really be sure of anything, really appreciate the true light and wonder that is the world that one could be leaving. And so she walked in darkness, felt the danger and the fear that came with serving her lord, and saw the light brighter than those who lived their life in its garish glaze. She walked the shadows. She was the darkness, so she could feel the light.

3- Last Summer

Lost Prophets

Ginny/Harry

Ginny sat by the lake at the Burrow, remembering the time she had sat by another lake the year before, with him. She remembered laughing with him by the lake, under a tree, making jokes. She remembered talking to her brother about Quidditch, arguing about the Chudley Cannons, trying to persuade Hermione to stop reading and join the conversation. She remember Colin Creevey, her friend. She remember making potions with him and asking him for help with her Charms. She remembered Neville coming across shyly and talking to them about Quidditch, lessons, the weather, anything. She remembered Luna sitting casually next to him and distracting him with talk of Crumple Horned Snorcacks until he completely relaxed. She remembered noticing the smile that flitted across his face, his eyes as he watched them. She remembered knowing that he was thinking the same thing she was. She remembered his hot heartbeat against her back. She remembered the heat of his arm around her. But that was gone. And now she was cold.

4- Stand By Me

Ben. E. King

Harry/Ron

"Hey mate, we've been through a lot together haven't we?," Ron said, lying on his bed at The Burrow with Harry across the room. Harry nodded, thinking about it. Ron had stood by him through it all. He'd been there in First Year to beat the chess board. He'd been there in Second Year to go into the Chamber of Secrets. They'd faced Lockhart together. He'd been there in Third Year when they'd found out about Sirius. He'd been there in Fourth Year for the Second Task. He'd been there after Harry had seen Voldemort return. He'd been there at the Department of Mysteries, during the year they'd spent looking for Horcruxes. He'd been there fighting at the Battle of Hogwarts. He'd been at Quidditch matches and arguments with Draco Malfoy, at detentions and tellings off by Mcgonagoll and Snape. He'd been there. Always.

"Yeah, I suppose we have," Harry replied.

5- Action

Blink 182

Dean/Seamus

Dean collapsed on his bed, thinking about Seamus again, as always. This time was going to be different. This time everything would be different. This time he'd be better. Dean snorted. How could he be so stupid as to believe all those lies? How could he manage that? All those lies…all that deceit…and yet…He came back every time. Every time he went back to the boy who had hurt him so many times. First it was Lavender, then Marietta Edgecombe, Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan. The list went on and on. How could he say that he still loved him? He was coming up short as a boyfriend. How could he expect Dean just to take him back?

That was easy. Because I always do, and because I will again. Dean sighed.

6- Supermassive Black Hole

Muse

Hermione/Snape

His eyes were pools of darkness, darker than tar, darker than treacle, darker than an absence of light. There were so many secrets held in them, torture wounds and glimmers of hope, knowledge and ignorance. There was fire in those eyes, fire that set her soul alight every time she looked at him, over her cauldron or through the smoke of the classroom, at dinner while he scowled at her table. His eyes sent shivers down her spine with their mysterious power, their secrets, secrets she craved like all knowledge. She knew that in that at least they shared a common interest, the love of learning. She craved to know if that was all they shared. Was he like here, or different, so different that they would never work, beside the age gap? She sighed, knowing she'd never know the answers to these questions, and settled for staring into his eyes whenever she could and brewing potions perfectly.

7- Teenagers

My Chemical Romance

Molly/Arthur

Molly Weasley sighed. The twins had just apparated out again, after she'd shouted at them for their OWL results. She crossed the room to where her husband was sitting and curled up against him.

"I don't understand it Arthur, why do they not care that they only got three OWLs each? Do they not want a future? I just want what's best for them. They won't be able to run this ridiculous joke shop business and then they won't have any options, any prospects. Why can't they understand that Arthur?" She nuzzled closer to him, feeling comfort radiating from him.

"They're teenagers darling."

8- Love lifts us up where we belong

Moulin Rouge

Remus/Tonks

Remus held his Tonks close. She was so perfect, he could hardly understand why she was with him. He shifted a little to the music playing through the room. It was Bill and Fleur's wedding today, another couple that had realised their love. He smiled, remembering his own not so long ago. He'd never thought he'd be getting married. Getting married was for the great, those who deserved love. He'd never thought himself deserving before, until he'd met her.

When he'd met her his life had changed irrevocably. He'd realised that love was something he could have, something he could have and give, and nothing else was important after that. He'd tried to protect her, but she was strong. She would look after herself, and he would look after her. They had much to overcome, the prejudice against werewolves, the dark forces against her for her family's allegiances, but love would lift them up to surmount these obstacles. They would succeed. They would triumph, because that was what love gave you, the ability to do anything.

9- That's Life

Frank Sinatra

Sirius/…Everyone?

Sirius watched as another girl left his flat, storming out in anger. He wondered what he'd done this time. How was he supposed to remember that she was called Pamela, not Pernella? They were similar enough, he thought. Some girls were just so huffy. He sighed. Well obviously she wasn't worth it. The one would not have run off at something so small. So he crossed to his fireplace and stuck in some floo powder.

"Prongs," he called out.

"What Sirius? I'm trying to feed Harry here," James sounded tired. Oh well, he would help.

"Come help me pick up some girls tonight?" Sirius pleaded. James rolled his eyes.

"Fine,"

10- Mr Brightside

The Killers

Snape/Lily

Snape seethed as he watched Potter take his beautiful Lily by the arm and lead her into the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. How could he dare to touch his Lily? How could she bear to touch him? He's always thought of Lily as his. She had been, hadn't she? She'd never touched Potter willingly before, that was for sure. So maybe he'd called her a Mudblood, but everyone else did. That was no reason to go running to Potter for comfort. He walked past them as they kissed in the back of the classroom, not letting himself look at them. They were beneath his notice. He would not think about them. He would not see visions of them. He would not imagine them…He growled and slammed his bag down and hauled his books of, hissing the whole time, attracting the attention of some of the other Slytherins, not them though. They were too wrapped up in each other. Bloody Potter, taking his Lily. Snape hissed again and began flipping through the book. He'd find a worthy curse, he knew he would.

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me your favourite one?


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Contains slash and het since I wrote the first pairing that came to mind. May also be shoddy work since most were written in three minutes flat. Songs contained with reference to their owners. Pairings signoposted. Some end abruptly when the song ends. Just a bit of fun. Don't flame me.

In her eyes

Basshunter

Cedric/Cho

She smiles. Her smiles lights up the room with shining radiance. How did I manage to find a girl so perfect? She is everything I would have wanted, beautiful, clever, athletic, kind. And she's mine. She's my girlfriend, my girl. Her laugh lights up my world as her eyes crinkle into a grin as we dance around the Great Hall. All the other decorations are lost in the swirling vortex of her eyes and I come alive. All trials, all problems are forgotten. The tournament doesn't matter anymore. Potter doesn't matter anymore. Nothing could be more important than the wonderful girl in my arms. All that exists in the world is my wonderful Cho and the music of the dance as she grins at me.

Heart Attack

Sum 41

James/Lily

'Remember when things were so simple.' James sighed, curled up with his wife in Godric's Hollow, 'Why do I have to get up and be an adult? Why can't we just go back to being the idiots we were in school? When nothing mattered but friendship and love?'

She sighed and cuddled closer to him. 'I know James, but that's over now. We've got a little one on the way to look after now. We can't just ignore the problems anymore. We've got to fight to give him the chance at a school life like ours was.'

'I still don't want to.'

'I know.'

Every Breath you take

The Police

Snape/Lily

He snuck forward another step, watching the woman in front of him, trying to justify to himself why he was following her, but failing miserably. He wasn't trying to protect her. He wasn't trying to make sure she was alright. He wasn't readying himself to take on that Potter brat if he went after her again. He was following her because he had no choice. He was addicted to her, as simple as that. He couldn't spend a day of his life without seeing her. It was torture. He had to see her, and now he couldn't take his eyes from her. He couldn't cope with the loneliness that being out of her presence awoke in him.

He'd never realised how much he'd relied on her friendship until it had been withdrawn, until it had been cruelly ripped from him by his own stupidity and prejudice. And now he was reduced to watching from a distance to get his fix of the beautiful, addictive Lily Evans.

Timewarp

Rocky Horror Picture Show

Harry/ OCs 

Harry was spinning, out of control, until he crashed down onto an unknown floor. He looked around, trying to see something that he recognised. He was still at Hogwarts, but it looked different. Suddenly, he was spotted. Screams followed. He was suddenly mobbed by screaming girls.

'Harry Potter! It's Harry Potter! We learnt about him in history of magic! He's the one who defeated Lord Voldemort, in the 1900s, remember!' one of them shouted.

'Of course, but I didn't think he'd be so dreamy!' another shouted.

'Wait, what?' Harry asked, confused, 'What year is it?'

'3006!' A girl answered, 'You've evidently been sent forward in time. You're a hero here!'

'Oh...' Harry answered, shocked, until more screaming girls mobbed him and he decided that this future thing wouldn't be too bad.

Just a little bit

50 cent

The twins/Random girls

Fred smiled at George through the mass of bodies in the club. They were on opposite sides of the dancefloor, and he was winning. Winking at his brother, he crossed to another girl, wrapping his arm around her waist and murmuring in her ear. She giggled and nodded, stepping onto the dance floor with him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

George glared at Fred as he danced with yet another random girl across the club, but instead crossed to a group of girls on the other side of the dancefloor, leading two over to Fred with him and proceeding to dance with both at once, an arm around each waist. Fred glared, before nodding and admitting defeat. For tonight.

Mamma Mia

Abba

Draco/Pansy

'What do you mean, you've changed? A leopard can't change its spots, a Malfoy can't change his genes.' Pansy said, glaring at her once boyfriend as he knelt on her doorstep.

'Please Pansy,' he grabbed her hand. She could feel it coming. She was going to forgive him. The fluttering in her heart and the spinning in her head told her. She was still smitten with Draco. She'd missed him for these long years while he was in Azkaban. She'd tried to cover it up with anger, but the love was still so strong, too strong for her to overpower.

'Changed?' she murmured again. He stood up. She battled to resist him, trying to remember all the pain and heartbreak of the past, all the years that he hadn't been there, all the times he'd said he'd be there and then not been but it was a losing battle. The love she felt for him was too powerful. She wrapped herself around him, holding him tightly and vowing that this was it. She would never lose him again.

Teenage Dirtbag

Wheatus

Harry/Cho

Harry sat in the Great Hall watching Cho Chang. She was the most popular girl in school. She was his dream girl. He loved playing her at Quidditch, watching her train. But she didn't even notice him, unless it was in the capacity of him being the opposing seeker, or the Boy Who Lived. And anyway, she was with Cedric Diggory, the perfect man that all the girls wanted to be with and all the boys wanted to be. It was so unfair. What did he have that Harry didn't?

A year passed. Cedric was gone. Harry was still watching Cho, too afraid to approach her. Until one day she came over to him, asking him to Hogsmede. She'd noticed him watching her. She knew he liked her. She had noticed him in all that time. She wanted him. She could be his. Harry had never been so excited in his life.

Sweet Child of Mine

Guns N Roses

Lily

Lily Potter watched as Harry was carried away from their burnt out house. She watched as he was deposited with her awful sister and her family. She sang to him every night under those awful stares. She plagued her sister with nightmares. She watched his first day at school. She longed to push the bullies away. She watched him learning. She was proud of everything he did, every letter he wrote, every sum he attempted. She watched him grow older. She watched his accidental magic with pride, watched him receive his Hogwarts letter, meet Hagrid. She thanked Hagrid as she followed a small boy through Diagon Alley. She watched her son discover his father's cloack, watched him battle Voldemort.

She was there while he fought the Basilisk, calling Fawkes to his aid with all the power she had. She tried everything she could to push him to find Sirius, and shone with pride when he saved Wormtail's pathetic hide. She worried for him at the Quidditch world cup. She watched him through the tournament. She soothed him when he had nightmares. She held him through Sirius's death. She carried him with love through his search for Horcruxes, through Dumbledore's death. She followed him to the final battle. She watched him die. She watched him return. She watched him triumph.

Lily Potter watched Harry throughout his life, in a never ending vigil, doing anything she could to help, because he was her son.

In too deep

Sum 41

Harry/Hermione

'I can't do this Hermione. This saving the world thing. It's too hard. I'm just a kid.' Harry said, 'What have I got that Voldemort could possibly fear? I'm going to be the cause of the end of the world. It'll be my fault.'

'No it won't. You'll figure it out, and it's not you alone. You've got me, and Ron, and Sirius and Remus and Dumbledore and Tonks and Mr and Mrs Weasley and Fred and George and Bill and Charlie and Ginny and Luna and Neville and Kingsley and Mad Eye Moody and Professor Mcgonnagoll, even Snape is here to help you. We all want you to succeed Harry, and we're all here to help you. Remember that.'

Apologize

Timbaland

Tom/Bellatrix

Tom Riddle stood on the precipice of devastation, surveying all that he had done. The world was destroyed. There was nothing left but emptiness and carnage. Harry Potter was long dead, as were his friends and family. The death eaters had prevailed. Chaos had ensued. They had gone wild. They stopped listening to him. They stopped killing just mudbloods, started wilfully destroying anyone they met.

Fire had raged all over the country, all over the world. They had burnt his beloved Hogwarts to the ground, along with everyone in it. They had killed any that had protested, any that had stood in the way. They were coming for him now. He'd seen Bella fall in front of a killing curse for him. He'd seen Lucius ripped limb from limb for agreeing with his policies of temperance, of leaving some alive to continue the world order. He'd seen his loyal followers massacred by the minions that he had tortured to insanity and then loosed on the world. His dream for a better future was left in tatters. His immortality was waning.

All that was left now was destruction.


	3. Chapter 3

Cold

Crossfader Chris

Voldemort

Voldemort strode through the destruction and devastation that he and his followers had wrought, breathing in the smoke from the fires spiralling around him, feeling the heat of them on his face like heavenly light. By his feet a woman was lying, unconscious and bleeding. Obviously his followers had been shoddy. She wasn't dead yet. He smiled and drew his wand carefully from his sleeve. A whimper stopped his hand. He turned his head to the left. His followers really had been shoddy. A child, barely older than five was crouched in the shadows, frozen with fear and staring at the woman. Its mother. Voldemort smiled. Perfect.

The child screamed.

I will always love you

Whitney Houston

Harry/Ginny

Harry took hold of her hand, looking into her eyes. He knew what he was going to have to do, but he was still loath to do it. This was all for her own good, of course it was. It didn't matter that he loved her. It didn't matter that she made him happier than he had any right to be. It didn't matter that she was what he was fighting for. He was still fighting, and that meant that they couldn't be together. It was too dangerous for her to be the girlfriend, the love, the wife of the Boy Who Lived. His parents had died for him. Sirius had died for him. Dumbledore had died for him. He wasn't going to let anyone else give their life for him, especially someone who meant so much to him.

'I hope you find someone else, someone safe. Someone who you can be with without getting hurt. And I'm sorry, truly I am.'

And so he let go of her hand and left her standing alone by the lake, tears staining her cheeks and red hair blowing in the wind. He would always love her. No matter what.

Greatest Day

Bowling for Soup

Neville/Hannah

Neville grinned. The war was over. School was over. He'd passed with flying colours. He had a job lined up for after the summer. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and his perfect girlfriend Hannah was waiting on her broomstick to head off to America for a summer of travel and exploration. It was their turn to be children again, somewhere untouched by the war, somewhere with no memories attached. He shuddered away those thoughts and concentrated on today. Today when he'd proven to the world that he was a success, today when he was about to depart on the beginning of something new, something amazing with someone he loved. He jumped onto his broomstick, grinning and grabbing her hand. Freedom called. And he was perfectly willing to answer it.

Nobody's Home

Avril Lavigne

Minerva/Dumbledore

Minerva sighed and pushed the timetable away from her, closing her eyes for a moment and trying to drive her mind away from the thoughts that had been plaguing her for hours, days, weeks, years. She had to be strong, first for the war, then for the students, for everything and everyone. All she wanted to do was crawl into his arms and be held there for hours. He had been her comfort, he had been her control, and now he was gone and she was expected to fill his shoes and not to show the emptiness his death had driven into her. Impossible.

My Happy Ending

Avril Lavigne

Lily/James and James/Sirius

She'd thought it was going to be perfect, living with James. She had everything she'd ever dreamed of, a loving husband, a baby, a good job, good friends, a home to call her own. And yet it wasn't perfect. She's thought he was what she wanted. She'd thought he was perfect for her, and why shouldn't he be, Quidditch captain, Head Boy, resident Gryffindor heart throb. And yet, now, when everything should be perfect and wonderful, everything was going wrong and she couldn't find the way back to that perfect vision of a couple they had been before.

She sighed and put the wedding photo down, trying not to look at the grinning best man behind her husband. Lies. Betrayal. Deceit. And they thought she didn't know. All this time he'd been lying. And the perfection that she's thought they were had gone. Now, there was nothing worthwhile left.

I'm lost without you

Blink 182

Harry/Ron

'Please. Please don't leave me. I'm begging you.' Ron reached out a hand, clasping it around Harry's elbow.

'Ron. I can't put you in more danger. You know what I'm going to do. This confrontation isn't something you can be part of. You're hurt, and this is for me to do. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you...'

'I'm begging you here Harry, please let me come.' Ron's white face was flecked with blood and tears. He hung on to Harry's arm, using it to try and pull himself up on his injured leg and failing miserable. Harry lowered him gently to the floor again, cupping his cheek and looking him in the eyes.

'Please Ron.' He breathed, 'Give me something to come back for. Don't make me fight him and have to spend the rest of my life alone. Keep yourself safe and I'll come back to you. If I lost you, I couldn't beat him. I'd be nothing.'

'Alright Harry.' Ron said, tears falling again from his eyes as his fingers unclenched from Harry's sleeve and tightened around his wand, 'Come back to me.'

And Harry left.

Mr Brightside

The Killers

Snape/Lily and Lily/James

Snape glared at the two of them over by the lake. How dare they fraternise in public like that? How dare they be seen together? What could she possibly see in him? What could it be that would possibly draw her to him?

He'd known that they were together for a while now, and every time he saw them together it killed a little part of him. What did Potter have that he didn't? What could it possibly be that made the most beautiful, wonderful, brilliant, amazing woman in all the world fall for an arrogant, pig headed, bullying fool like Potter. He could understand if it had been someone worthy. He could understand that she didn't love him. None of that bothered him. He'd always known that he would never be good enough for Lily, but Potter?

It sickened him to see them together. To imagine what they did when he couldn't see them. To imagine the words that they said to one another. The words that sickened and demeaned Lily Evans' tongue. And yet they stuck in his imagination and he could not dislodge their echoes.

(I apologise for the repetition of this entry. Evidently this song and this pairing match somewhere in my mind.)


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Someday

Plain White T's

Neville

Floo. Ministry. Nod to the men who pass in their nice robes.

You'd think they'd remember I led a revolution once. I fought him. I helped to kill him. But then, who would remember me when Harry Potter's around.

Office. Nod to co-workers. Paperwork.

Someday, they'll remember what I did. Someday, they'll realise that I fought in the war that save them. Someday they'll remember that it was the seventeen year old kids who file their paperwork and clean their houses and make their clothes that saved them, and didn't manage to finish school because of it. Someday they'll recongise what we gave up.

Stop Crying Your Heart Out

Leona Lewis

Tonks/Remus

'Gone.'

'He can't be gone. Not again. He cant have done this. He can't have left me.'

'Remus... I'm sure it was...'

'No. Don't. There's nothing you can say to me.' The world was spinning, foundations slipping. Not again. Not again.

She reached out towards him as he crumpled to the floor, held him as he wailed and railed an wept and lamented. She couldn't even imagine what he was feeling right now. Nobody should have to lose their best friend. For Remus... James had died, Sirius had betrayed him, then Peter had died, then Peter had betrayed him, and now...

'Sirius...'

'I know...'

Ohio

Bowling For Soup

Harry/Ginny

'Look Harry, I can't do this anymore, just give me a few weeks or something. I need to get my head together, have some experiences. I haven't lived. I'm eighteen. I need to live before I can do this.'

And then she'd left. She sent postcards. Spain, Botswana, Japan, China. She'd gone to see Bill and Fleur in Egypt, met the dragons on Charlie's zoo in Romania, visited Luna in Transylvania and gone hunting for Crumple Horned Snorkacks. She'd lived. She'd experienced. She'd drunk in everything she'd thought she would never get to do when the Carrows were reigning in Hogwarts.

And then she'd flooed back into his arms with stories to tell and new spells to show him and presents and greetings. And he'd grinned and kissed her and dragged her into the house to welcome her back.

Here Comes the Boom

Nelly

Bellatrix & Lucius

The death eaters surrounded them in a loose ring as they squared off. Bella grinned as she stroked her wand against her thigh before raising it and saluting her partner. Lucius bowed back, cold smile before they squared off to catcalls and jeer.

Flashes. Red light, green light, blue light. Explosions. The crowd cheered like a pantomime, scattering out of the way of the lethal spells richocheting around the hall. Lucius' cheek was split. Bellatrix's hair smoked. More spells flew as they circled like tigers, ducking behind spectators and statues alike, firing and waiting and breathing and dodging alternately.

The crowd roared in their ears and they knew they were truly the best, and they were happy.

Teenage Dirtbag

Wheatus

Ernie Macmillan/Susan Bones

Ernie Macmillan sat at the side of the dancefloor at the Yule Ball, alone. He'd come with Hannah Abbot, but that was just as friends and she was dancing with Justin right now. He smiled vaguely as the couples waltzed in front of him, until a flash of red hair caught his eye and he found himself following her along.

Susan Bones. The queen bee of Hufflepuff, most eligible bacheloress in the whole house. Currently dancing with Cedric diggory for Christ's sake. Nobody else could have pried him away from that Cho Chang girl, but she could do it. She was the most beautiful girl in Hufflepuff, her eyes sparkled when she laughed, and she had this habit of twirling her hand around her finger when she thought nobody was looking. He could see the little curl from where he was sitting...

It was definitely time to go and find Hannah, and maybe see if there was any Butterbeer around...

I wish I had an angel

Nightwish

Seamus & Neville

Battle ready. Potion bottles that had been stored for weeks and months were being distributed among those who had chosen to remain. Seamus tightened his shoelaces and grabbed the crucifix that habitually hung around his neck.

'Keep us alive. And Dean. And make sure Ma's alright if anything happens.' He whispered before turning back to Neville who was looking at him strangely.

'What?'

'Nothing.' Neville flushed and returned to his own battle preparation.

'No, what? We're probably gonna be dead in a few hours anyway.'

'Just... I've never seen you actually touch that thing before. I was wondering why. You don't...?'

'Nah. It's just tradition. My dad's idea- he's a Muggle.'

'Then why...' he gestured awkwardly, indicating the prayer.

'Oh...well, far as I reckon it, we're gonna be outnumbered, outclassed and relying on Harry finding some long lost diadem or something. We're gonna need all the help we can get.'

Neville paused for a moment, blinking.

'Fair enough.'

Holding Out For a Hero

Bonnie Tyler

Luna

The first time the Carrows tortured a first year, Luna saw it for the first time. The change, in all of them. Their faces all grew harder, their eyes darker. It didn't surprise her when her coin burned and she was summoned to the Room of Requirement. It didn't surprise her that they were all there. It didn't surprise her that they were contemplating revenge, violence, war.

She couldn't remember the boys who'd blown up feathers in her charms class over the years, the girls obsessed by boys, the boys obsessed by Quidditch, the shy loners, the popular kids. Those children were gone, long dead and buried in the bloody floors of the dark Arts classroom and smothered by the screams of children in the night. They had been hardened, galvanised, changed irrevocably from the innocents that they had been. Boy, girl, older, younger, all houses, nationalities, creeds and colours had been superseded by the need of the many and they had all grown, changed, merged into one entity- an army.

The children had become the heroes that the school needed, because there was nobody else to protect them. Nobody else could save them. They had to do it themselves.

I Don't Love You

My Chemical Romance

Lily/James

It had been beautiful. It was classic. He'd seen her, he'd wanted her. She'd made him wait. He'd changed, grown. She'd loved him back.

They'd married almost straight out of school. He remembered how radiant she'd looked, red hair streaming in the autumn sunshine, Sirius laughing next to him, telling him he should see his face. He remembered Remus and Peter's congratulatory hugs, and their first dance under the open sky to the music of Vivaldi, her favourite. He'd never liked it. Maybe he should have known then.

They'd had harry. They'd been arguing when she went into labour, but he told himself it had just been hormones. They'd be fine when they had the baby. There would be something holding them together.

And then the fights had started. Almost every night. They'd both been tired- babies tended to do that to you- and she hadn't liked him working with the order or going out with his friends. And plates had been thrown and harry had woken and she'd gone up the stairs.

And he'd walked out the door.

You took the words right out of my mouth

Meatloaf

Dean/Seamus

Dean sat under the tree, grinning as Seamus attempted to throw Bertie Botts beans into his mouth, missing as many as he caught. He missed particularly badly, landing in Dean'd lap, sprawled, cracking up. Dean laughed too, leaning down to press a kiss against his lips, giggling again as he caught the taste of pepper.

'I don't get how you can eat those things, they're vile'

'It's an adventure.'

'Everything is with you.' He said, rolling his eyes.

'That's why you love me' Seamus ginned and stretched out across Dean's lap, eyes closed, not noticing the change of expression on Dean's face until he spoke.

'Yeah, I do' Deadly serious. Seamus sat up, all trace of humour gone from his face. He took Dean's hand and looked him in the eye.

'You took the words right out of my mouth, mate.' He answered, kissing him. 'I love you too.'

I miss you

Basshunter

Sirius/James

Dear James

I know it's ony been a few days, but I can't breathe. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't even fly without you. And I know it sounds ridiculous, but we've been together non-stop since we were 12, Prongs. You probably never even noticed, I didn't until you started dating Evans, but we haven't gone a week without seeing each other since the summer between first and second year.

And now, I haven't seen you in months and I'm falling apart. I can't sleep without your breath in my room. I can't enjoy anything. I can't even think properly without you there to fill in the gaps. Mad-Eye's had to pull me out of three missions for the Order since you went into hiding because he thinks I'm unfit for duty. I'm not used to constant vigilance without you watching my back. I can't cope without you.

I just... I miss you Prongs,

Padfoot.


End file.
